


Perspective

by Storygirl000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Your average "Lillie and Gladion reunite with their dad" fic...from the perspective of two Pokémon that live at the Pelago.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just wanted to experiment with something.
> 
> All the Pokémon in this story are based off of Pokémon I actually have in the game.

"What's going on?"

Sea Bunny turned from the window in the direction of the voice, seeing an Igglybuff just below her.

"Our trainer brought some more humans to the Pelago and then came here," she responded. "You wanna watch with me, Idol?"

Idol shrugged. "Eh, sure, whatever." He jumped onto the windowsill, sitting down right next to the Pyumuku and looking inside.

Standing in the hut was the Pelago's caretaker, two blonde kids (a boy and a girl), and their brown-haired trainer. They were talking, but thanks to a language barrier, the two Pokémon had no idea what they were talking about.

As they watched, the blonde girl started tearing up, prompting the blonde boy to start yelling at the caretaker. The caretaker, in response, held up his hands in protest.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Idol asked.

Sea Bunny did her best to shrug–which was difficult, as she had no shoulders to use. "I dunno, I'm not a mind-reader."

"Maybe the blonde kids are some of those dolts from PETP?"

"Nah, otherwise our trainer would be rolling her eyes and snickering." Sea Bunny extended her hand-organ and gestured to the trainer, who looked oddly tense. "Right now? She just seems upset."

Idol rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Hang on, what's going on now?"

As they'd been talking, the blonde boy had started crying alongside the girl. The caretaker held out his arms, and the two kids rushed into them, embracing him and each other. The trainer allowed herself a smile at this, though she still looked tense.

Idol sighed. "This is getting boring."

"Hey, guys!"

Sea Bunny and Idol turned at the sound of that voice and saw a Lapras swimming up to them. "What is it, Nessie?" Sea Bunny asked.

Nessie grinned. "Firebeard's trying to beat Lord Bitey's Pokebean-eating record again! You have to watch!"

Idol laughed. " _Again?_ Lord Bitey's a Guzzlord! No one's gonna beat him!"

"Who cares? Let's go!" Nessie responded.

With that, Sea Bunny and Idol jumped onto Nessie's back, taking them far away from the caretaker's houseboat and the reunion taking place inside.


End file.
